


Roadside

by BarricadeButterfly



Series: My Enjoltaire One Shots [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Swearing, oh wow this got smutty quick!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeButterfly/pseuds/BarricadeButterfly
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are scouting out a rally location when their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere... whatever can they find to do to amuse themselves while they're awaiting rescue?I simply love giving these boys a good time... that is all. What more can I say? They deserve it!As always, please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoy!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: My Enjoltaire One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Roadside

The look on Enjolras’ face negated the need for words but he said them anyway because it was Enjolras and he couldn’t resist biting when it was Grantaire who was offering the bait. “No, I am not having a laugh. Do I look like I’m laughing about this in any way, shape or form? See for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

In the passenger seat beside him, Grantaire unbuckled his seat belt and sighed dramatically as he leant across Enjolras to make a show of observing the dashboard. “Yes, ok, engine light flashing. I’m not blind, Enj. What I meant was that this is the second time your car has died on us in the last month and I’m guessing you didn’t get it serviced like you said you were going to after last time?”

There was more chance of the car spontaneously fixing itself in a miraculous turn of events than there was of Enjolras admitting Grantaire was right. He unintentionally revealed as much when he chose to answer with a scowl as he unbuckled his own seat belt, popped the bonnet and got out of the car to check. Grantaire shook his head and laughed as he sat back in his seat and waited. A good few minutes of inactivity passed during which Grantaire knew without having to see it for himself that Enjolras was stood in front of the car, staring at the engine with absolutely no idea what to do and he was on the verge of feeling sorry for him when, as usual, Enjolras ruined it.

“Fuck’s sake, you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get your ass out here and help me figure out what the hell is wrong with this thing?”

The hood of the car obscured the view of the speaker but Grantaire didn’t need to see his face or note the edge in his voice to know the words were said with the same scowl he was used to. That exasperating yet hauntingly beautiful scowl that Enjolras so often blessed him with, and god how Grantaire loved it! Grinning to himself, he stepped out of the car and joined the observation point beside Enjolras, casting an obligatory gaze to the slightly steaming mechanics of the exposed engine.

“Yeah,” said Grantaire with a nod. “It’s fucked.”

“Is that your lame attempt at humour?”

“No fear! I know you better than to even attempt that when you’re on one!”

With one hand still on the hood of the car, Enjolras turned to face his companion and beheld him with genuine bemusement. “What do you mean, ‘on one’? I am not ‘on one’ at all.”

“Course you’re not Enj. You’re being your usual chilled self. My mistake,” said Grantaire and couldn’t help but smile, despite the fact that it wasn’t returned and he didn’t expect it to be.

“Ok, just because not all of us are so blasé that we can be so ridiculously unbothered by breaking down and being stranded in the middle of nowhere that it borders on irresponsibility, not to mention insanity.”

Grantaire had received more than enough practice over the years to know not to take the bait. Instead, he continued smiling which just infuriated Enjolras further. “Is that your lame attempt at an insult?”

For just a second, it looked like Enjolras was going to soften but, as usual, he recovered in time. “I’m just saying, this is serious, R. There’s a time for pissing about and now probably isn’t it, wouldn’t you agree? Clearly neither of us has a clue what to do and it’s gotta be at least ten miles since we last saw anything that resembled civilisation out here.”

The words made Grantaire look up and over his shoulder to scan the horizon for the first time since the car had shuddered to a stop. There was nothing but rolling green fields on one side of the road and a wall of trees on the other. It was certainly picturesque but entirely unconducive to their current predicament. It didn’t help that in the clear blue sky above them, a hot summer sun was blazing down remorselessly either.

“It could be worse,” he concluded.

“How so?”

“You could be stranded out here with Joly instead of me,” Grantaire remarked and ducked into the car to retrieve his phone, discovering when he returned that Enjolras was still looking baffled by that statement. “He would be panicking even more than you right now and how would that help, hey? You see, I’m the perfect companion for a situation such as this. My apparently irresponsible lack of concern is exactly what is needed to balance out your hyperemotional state right now Enjolras, so shut up and be grateful that you’re lucky enough to be here with me and nobody else.”

Enjolras narrowed his eyes and when he spoke, his voice had lost its edge. “I dunno. A mechanic would probably be a better choice.”

Grantaire responded with a grin as he held up his phone and tapped on the screen. “Damn, no signal. Where’s yours?”

“Glove box. Battery’s dead though.”

The slightest wave of panic churned through Grantaire but he was determined not to undermine himself after that eloquent little speech by showing it. Instead, he allowed himself a fleeting moment of quiet wonder over the unexpected blessing in this situation: he was stranded alone with the most beautiful man on the planet. He would be a fool not to take the opportunity when it presented itself.

“Ok, so what’s the plan then?”

Enjolras puffed out his chest with a deep breath that he held and while doing so, he gazed down the empty road as if the answer would just appear if only he stared hard enough. While Enjolras was lost in his thoughts, Grantaire took the opportunity to stare as well but on an entirely different subject matter. Again, it would be foolish not to. There was the slightest sheen of sweat beginning to collect on Enjolras’ brow and it made his skin glow in a way that made Grantaire want to grab him with both hands and mop every drop of it off that beautiful skin with his tongue.

“Two choices,” said Enjolras eventually, turning back to Grantaire with a look of focused determination that the other man knew so well. “One, we just sit it out and wait for a car to come by that we can flag down and ask for help.”

“What’s the other option?”

“Start walking until we either find a phone we can use or get a signal.”

Grantaire pulled a face. “No third option?”

“Pray for a miracle,” Enjolras offered and then tried to initiate it by getting back behind the wheel and trying the ignition once more, to no avail. “Worth a shot. OK, so I guess we’re walking then.”

“Can’t we try option one first? There’s gotta be another car along in a minute… few minutes, maybe… eventually.”

“Have you seen any in the last half hour? We’re in the back of beyond out here. Hence my original argument that it makes a shit location for a rally.”

Grantaire shot him a warning look as he pocketed his phone and rolled up his sleeves. “Don’t start that again. I didn’t force you to come. I just offered the information. And you said yourself, it’s not often we get the chance to hire a location so cheaply.”

“Wonder why,” Enjolras returned but there was an unhidden smirk on his face and Grantaire knew he was too amused to be annoyed about their wasted journey any longer. Scouting out a potential rally location was always bound to get Enjolras excited, even when it ended up being a farmers field full of pigs who had no intention of relocating anytime soon. Grantaire had become quite adept at coming up with ingenious ways to be alone with Enjolras over the years and the fact that Enjolras still thought it was simply driven by Grantaire’s dedication to the cause and nothing more was both infuriating and innocent; and both were equally attractive to Grantaire. Sometimes it worked and others it didn’t and still Enjolras had no idea how deep it went.

“Still, I don’t fancy walking for miles in this heat.”

“The alternative’s no better though, is it? I don’t particularly fancy sitting in a hot car and roasting alive in this heat either.”

“Could take our shirts off and sunbathe on the roof while we’re waiting. Nice chance to work on a tan,” Grantaire laughed although he was only partially joking.

“With my skin? I’d be a lobster within ten minutes.”

“I can provide the shade. Just say the word,” said Grantaire as the image of straddling Enjolras on the roof of his car with the sun warming his back and those deep blue eyes looking up at him swam through his head and made him swoon drunkenly.

“Doesn’t that defeat the object of sunbathing?” Enjolras said and there was a laugh in both his voice and his eyes that told Grantaire the meaning behind the suggestion hadn’t been lost on him. Grantaire held the stare as he chose how best to respond. It had been some time since they had last fooled around; he was beginning to think it would never happen again but it was starting to seem now that they may have been on the same page again, which was a miracle in itself considering how rarely they were even on the same book. The moment of silence that passed while the stare between the two men lingered lasted longer than either of them intended and Grantaire was angry with himself for not being brave enough to break it with the words he wanted to say. Enjolras took the chance away from him when he hunched his shoulders, sniffed hard and said “Right, I guess we better start walking then.”

When it came to choosing a direction to head in, the wisest choice seemed to be heading back along the road they had already travelled. Not only was it more familiar and could be guaranteed of eventually leading to civilisation but was also on a slight incline and therefore held out more hope of getting reception on Grantaire’s mobile phone as they walked.

“Still no joy,” he reported after checking it for the tenth time in as many minutes. “Maybe we should have stayed put.”

“Fucking hell, have some stamina man,” said Enjolras as he strode it out beside him, his sleeves rolled up as far as they would go and his hands in his trouser pockets. The grin he flashed at Grantaire was too provocative to have not been intentional this time and Grantaire knew it.

“Happily, when it’s something that’s worth it.”

“Like getting rescued?”

“Well no, actually, I was thinking of something more fun.”

Enjolras laughed and in the silence of the empty road, it sounded louder than it should have. “Good job one of us is being sensible.”

“Don’t you ever get sick of being the sensible, responsible one all the time? Just so you know, it’s annoying as fuck too. You should try and be more… reckless… sometimes. Would do you good. Lighten up and have some fun, you know?”

“Reckless?”

Grantaire gave him a sideways glance and grinned. “Reckless.”

Enjolras looked ahead, breaking eye contact, and a serious expression fell once more over his face. “Ok then.”

Grantaire wasn’t sure how to take that – had Enjolras just _agreed_ with him? He tried not to make it obvious that he was attempting every possible glance that he could get away with at his companion but true to form, Enjolras seemed blissfully unaware anyway, so focused was he on whatever thoughts were currently stealing his attention and causing a deeply focused frown to crease his brow. When Enjolras was deep in thought like this, it felt almost sinful to break it with any form of distraction and moreover, the serious searching expression in those deep set eyes that looked as if they were trying to decipher the world’s most obscure code in perfect silence was just too damned attractive to spoil. Enjolras lost in his own mind was as fascinating to watch as it was downright sexy. Just to swim in those waters for one brief lost moment with him…

“ _The fuck?...._ ” Grantaire was so lost in his own yearning that he didn’t even realise what was happening at first when Enjolras suddenly grabbed his wrist and without speaking a word, dragged him off the road and through the wild grass and gorse that stretched into a dense area of overgrown vegetation and sparsely placed silver birches. “Where are we going?”

With his hand still tight around Grantaire’s wrist, Enjolras didn’t even look back at him as he offered a simple and confident answer. “To be reckless.”

Grantaire grinned to himself as he allowed Enjolras to lead him further away from the road. He didn’t know what the other man had planned for them (if he had even decided that himself yet) but whatever it was, he had the suspicion he was going to enjoy it.

“Do I take it that this little diversion is gonna take us somewhere substantially more private?”

At that, Enjolras glanced briefly back over his shoulder to smile. “Not _that_ private. Reckless, remember?”

“Good sir, are you intending to get us arrested?”

“It’ll be worth it,” said Enjolras as his grip on Grantaire’s wrist tightened a little and the pace of his determined step increased significantly, making Grantaire start to wonder if he hadn’t been the only one who had been impatiently waiting for another chance for the two of them to be alone again.

The last time it had happened was over three months ago when Enjolras had fallen asleep at his desk and missed a meeting, prompting Grantaire to investigate like the good citizen he was. He hadn’t intended to make anything of the fact that he was to find himself alone with Enjolras in his office after dark when everyone else had gone home, not even when he found the man asleep and had woken him up by gently rubbing his back. However, when Enjolras had stirred awake, turned his head and looked up sleepily, those eyes had just been too beautiful to resist. It wasn’t a shock to Grantaire that he’d finally given in, leaned down and kissed him; the shock was that he hadn’t been pushed away. Far from it, in fact.

And now here they were again and Grantaire was starting to wish he hadn’t spent the last few months trying to convince himself that it was a one off.

“Are you just trying to get us lost?” asked Grantaire when a quick glance back revealed the road had disappeared and the trees around them were becoming denser. They seemed to be on the edge of a forest but from the way the wild grasses and weeds had grown so unkempt that it became an effort just to wade through them, it didn’t look to be one that was often frequented by human visitors.

Enjolras didn’t answer straight away but stopped them both from walking any further by turning around to face Grantaire and grabbing him by the arms. “Enough.”

“Enough… what?”

The severity in Enjolras’ expression softened at the obvious anxiety in Grantaire’s response and his mouth curled into a smile as he closed the gap between them, loosening his hold on Grantaire’s arms, his whole body relaxing as he tilted his head, drank in the sight of the man before him and then leaned close enough to press their mouths together in a frustratingly gentle kiss. When he drew back again a moment later, the sparkle in his eye and the little smirk on his face hit the intended mark and Grantaire couldn’t help the low growl that rose in his throat.

“Good,” said Enjolras.

Grantaire frowned. “Good?”

When Enjolras spoke again, there was a rare bashfulness to his demeanour that, intentional or not, succeeded in making Grantaire melt with overwhelming longing. His eyes were lowered a little giving the other man a close up view of those endless long blonde lashes when he spoke to the floor. “I just wanted to check… wasn’t a one-off thing.”

Grantaire didn’t bother trying to answer that with words; none came to his mind that would prove the point he wanted to make more effectively than the actions at his disposal; namely, drawing Enjolras into strong arms and bringing their mouths back together but this time in a kiss that was hungry and powerful and left the recipient with no doubt of its sincerity.

“You want this to happen too,” Enjolras whispered between breathless kisses and the other man wasn’t sure whether it was a question or a statement but either way, the answer was pretty obvious.

“You know I do.” Again, Grantaire added weight to his words by reaching down to Enjolras’ waist and beginning to unclasp his belt buckle but before he’d got further than the fly of his trousers, Enjolras grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Not here,” he said, and before Grantaire could argue, he dragged him by the wrist further into the forest where they were better hidden by the canopy of heavy leafed trees, finding a particularly strong looking one to press him up against.

“If you’re planning to fuck me up against a tree, you might wanna think about a different position,” Grantaire teased with a smirk that made Enjolras growl as he pressed his body against the man’s, grinding himself against the warmth and hardness of Grantaire’s crotch, desperate for some relief though he would never admit it in words.

“Always got an answer, haven’t you?” Enjolras groaned as he drew his head back to behold that frustrating grin and shook his head. He was both mildly annoyed and turned on by the infuriation and Grantaire knew it. He knew what card to play and when with Enjolras.

“You want me to stop talking before this descends into another argument then I suggest you think of a better use for my mouth.”

Enjolras didn’t want to step out of his role in this play but he couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face as he took a deep breath through his nose and calmed himself a little, running his hands slowly down the other man’s torso, flicking the buttons of his shirt open as he went and pressing his fingertips against the slightly moist and warm skin. “Not a chance in hell you’re sucking me off in this forest.”

Grantaire tried to stop the shiver that coursed through his body as Enjolras’ hands stroked further across his chest but it was impossible and he leant forward to nuzzle his face into the other man’s neck, peppering his skin with gentle, biting kisses. “You don’t wanna feel… my warm wet mouth… around your cock? Don’t wanna… shoot your load… into my throat… feel me swallow every drop of it… hmm?”

Enjolras closed his eyes as he listened to the purring words that were tickling his neck between kisses and let out a long sigh. “God I want that… but not as much as I wanna fuck you… so do as I say and turn round, yeah?”

Being dominated by Enjolras was something that had the effect on Grantaire that both men knew it would for Enjolras too knew exactly what card to play and when. There were times when Grantaire would happily playfight for control in this constant power struggle they seemed to enact all too often, but being pressed up against a tree by Enjolras’ strong body with his hard erection begging for relief was not one of them. He was only too happy to oblige the man any request he should deem appealing in circumstances such as these. As he turned his back to Enjolras and felt his trousers being pushed down and those fiercely strong hands stroking their way back up over his hips and across to his back where they pushed him further over with gentle determination, Grantaire could feel himself getting harder by the second and clenching in avid anticipation of what was to come. He was glad he had prepared himself just in case; not that he ever didn’t when there was the chance to be alone with this man. Had Enjolras made him wait too much longer it would have been unbearable but as it was, it seemed they were equally as driven by the need for each other. Enjolras wasted no time in working the other man’s ass with his spit-slicked fingers, preparing him as quickly as he could and earning several muffled groans from Grantaire as he did so.

In spite of asserting dominance, Enjolras was still careful not to be too hasty and cause his partner pain and somewhere under the heavy layers of lust, Grantaire knew it would make him smile fondly with the memory of his sweetness later but right now, he was too consumed with desire to really notice anything other than his own need for the man to be inside him.

“Don’t need… t’be so… gentle, Enj,” he encouraged with deep panting breaths as he dug his fingers into the bark of the tree trunk for support. Thank god there was something there to hold onto because his legs were trembling so badly now he would never have been able to support his own weight without it. “I can take you… please.”

“Are you begging me Grantaire?” There was a strength and deep huskiness to the way he growled the words that made Grantaire shiver from the inside out yet he also wanted to cry out in frustration as the pace of Enjolras fingers purposely slowed. “What are you begging for baby?”

“Don’t… please,” Grantaire breathed and was as annoyed as he was relieved that he couldn’t see the look of power that he knew would be shining from Enjolras’ face. It would have made him come just to lay eyes on it. “You know what I want… don’t make me wait… Please Enj, I need you…”

At that point, Enjolras did something Grantaire wasn’t expecting and wasn’t even aware of at first until he heard a shuffle behind him and felt Enjolras’ fingers leave his ass, only to be replaced a moment later with the exquisite warmth and wetness of his tongue. Grantaire cried out a long loud gasp of pleasure and was practically hugging the tree by this point as he fell forward against it and pushed back against Enjolras’ face, marvelling at the outstanding feeling of the little flicks and licks of the tongue that was driving him wild.

It was too much when Enjolras reached his hand round to Grantaire’s cock and began massaging it with long, perfect strokes at the same time and when, between movements of his mouth, Enjolras managed to find enough time to whisper “Come for me,” Grantaire had no choice but to obey.

After that, Enjolras was quick to his feet again and he leant against Grantaire for a moment of recovery as he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head in the smooth dip between the other man’s shoulder blades. “Have you had enough?”

“No!” Grantaire’s cry was so loud that something in the nearby undergrowth scurried away in fear as the sound of it rang out through the forest, and he twisted his neck to look back over his shoulder at the man behind him, catching his eye and feeling himself melt even more. “Please fuck me Enj… please… you’re driving me crazy.”

Enjolras reached a hand round to Grantaire’s chin and tilted his face further round so that he could plant a long tender kiss on his mouth. “You want my cock inside you so badly… You know how much that turns me on? R, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Grantaire could only whimper meekly in response as he started grinding his ass against Enjolras’ cock, urging him not to linger any more than necessary. He moved back into position and felt his partner’s hands claim a good strong grasp on his hips as Enjolras lined himself up and after one more long excruciating second of waiting, finally thrust himself forward and into the awaiting man.

Enjolras was not lying when he said he would go hard and fast and Grantaire had to reclaim his previous hold on the tree to steady them both against the force of Enjolras’ powerful movements. As badly as he had wanted him, he was now glad that the other man had spent the time he had on foreplay because Grantaire had forgotten in his haste to recreate the last time just how big Enjolras was. The feel of being filled so entirely by this beautiful man’s erection was just as overwhelmingly delicious as he remembered and Grantaire relished every single second of it; every single thrust Enjolras made, every single sound of his panting breath that was getting louder and more guttural as his speed increased. He loved the way Enjolras’ fingernails were digging deeper into the flesh of his hips the more excited he became. He loved the occasional groan of pleasure that escaped from Enjolras’ mouth and the way he tried to say Grantaire’s name as he came but had no breath left to form the word properly.

For a good few quiet moments afterwards, Enjolras held onto Grantaire, beads of sweat dropping from his wet hair onto Grantaire’s back and then, without saying a word, he drew the man down to the forest floor with him and curled his arms around him in an exhausted embrace. He was still panting but less vigorously now as he entwined his legs around Grantaire’s and nuzzled his face into the side of the man’s neck.

Grantaire laughed softly and said, “As nice as this is, there could be god only knows what crawling around underneath us.”

Enjolras didn’t answer but reached down to Grantaire’s trousers that were still around his knees and pulled them up for him, followed by his own, before he settled back into a comfortable position against the other man’s chest.

“That’s better.”

“Mmmm,” Enjolras sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Grantaire’s throat. His skin was still wet with perspiration and his usually pale complexion was flushed and red.

“Am I gonna have to piggyback you to the car?”

“Oh fuck. The car,” said Enjolras, slightly more alert. “I forgot.”

With one arm around Enjolras, Grantaire used the other to wriggle round to his back pocket for his phone but it had fallen out and after a moment of feeling around in the long grass, his hand closed around it and he brought it up to glance at the screen. “Wow… got two bars somehow. Might be able to make a call on it now.”

“Five more minutes.”

Grantaire rested his head back on the grass and smiled up at the sky. “Delaying our rescue… you really are in a reckless mood. We should try and break down more often… Shouldn’t be difficult with your car.”

There was a moment of silence before Enjolras replied. “Just for the record, you don’t need to wait for an excuse if you wanna do this again… All you have to do is tell me.”

“Enjolras?”

“Yes?”

“I wanna do this again.”

“Good,” said Enjolras, raising his head to share a smile. “So do I.”


End file.
